


The Serpent Tongue

by Infestation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parseltongue, Speculation, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infestation/pseuds/Infestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stared at his girlfriend, the beautiful Ginny Weasley, as she stumbled out of his lap and rubbed at her mouth viciously.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Harry?!"</p>
<p>Being a parseltongue has some side effects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> _"But how? How does one speak the language of snakes?"  
>  "Why, with their tongue, of course."_
> 
> Just a quick bit of speculation, nothing fancy. Also I'm a firm believer that teenagers swear, like, all the time.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Woe is me.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _"Thinking"_  
>  **"Writing"**  
>  ~Parseltongue~

\------------

Harry stared at his girlfriend, the beautiful Ginny Weasley, as she stumbled out of his lap and rubbed at her mouth viciously.

"What the _hell,_ Harry?!"

"I didn't do anything..!"

They had been kissing in the common room, slowly progressing from innocent pecks to full on snogging, and Harry had just slipped her some tongue when she'd shoved him away. 

"Merlin's flaccid dick you didn't! You did that, that _thing_ to your tongue again!"

Harry stared at Ginny flatly, his temper rising. " _I_ did something to my-! What about _you_!"

" _Me_?!"

"I don't know what you did, but it's like you've got a giant slug in there!"

Ginny aimed a slap at Harry, which he narrowly dodged, "My tongue is perfectly normal!"

Harry jumped to his feet and stormed past her, tugging his clothes back to order as he did. ~Whatever.~

"Don't you..!" The ginger grabbed his sleeve before he could escape to the potential safety of the boys dorms, jerking him back to face her, "You always use that bloody snake language! It's weird! And giving yourself an _actual snake tongue_? That's really creepy, Harry..!"

" _What_ are you talking about??" Harry huffed, frustrated. "I haven't done anything to my tongue, least of all _that._ "

Ginny shook his trapped arm, frowning up at her boyfriend. "Yes, you did." 

"No, I really didn't."

"Harry, you have a _forked tongue._ That isn't normal." She peered up at him, "Are you saying it's _always_ been like that?"

Harry paled, then jerked away from Ginny and ran for the boy's bathroom.

Ginny followed after him. 

Both teenagers stared into a recently cracked mirror, its enchantments broken. 

Ginny stuck out her tongue first, making a face at the mirror. It was dark pink, with a slightly pointed tip, and widened as it went further back. It was covered with small bumps, and was damp with saliva. A perfectly normal human tongue. 

Then she pulled it back in, and gestured for Harry to go.

The brunet sighed, and stuck out his tongue. It was deep red, darkening to black further from the tips. It was forked, thin the whole impressive length, and curled in the air lazily. He pulled it back in with a faint snap.

It was, undoubtedly, a snake's tongue.

" _How_ could you not know about this?"

"I... I figured it was normal. For wizards, I mean..." Harry frowned, looking away from Ginny's reflection. "I knew it's not, you know, for muggles, but then I'm not a muggle, and..."

"Oh Harry..."

"...D'you think Hermione knows any spells to change it..?"

"If not, I'm sure she can find one."

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea that being a parseltongue requires certain physiological changes.


End file.
